bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Factions are an essential part of the game. Many enemies/items/quests/NPCs/bosses pertain to a particular faction. This is a list with a general description of all the game's known factions. If the player doesn't select a faction at the start of the game, they will start the Boxy quest series. (Still a heavy WIP) Known Factions: The Military The Military is by far one of the largest and most important faction in the game. Spanning the entire Milky Way map and beyond, the Military keeps order in the worlds and defends against invaders and threats. The Military itself is comprised of many sub-factions, including but not limited to: Alien Defense Unit (A.D.U), Zombie Defense Corps (Z.D.C.), Frogmen Corps, Special Air Services (SAS), Infantry, and Armored Division. Each one has a separate function, usually based off of their name. The largest and most important division is the Alien Defense Unit, consisting of its own Navy, Army, and Starfighter Corp. Most City Guards are also designated as Military. The Military, despite being its own faction, is under the full control of the Government. The Military is led by generals and admirals, and is headed by Mr. President, who also carries the rank of Commander in Chief. The Military successfully held off the full force of empires far larger than themselves, gradually building up better technology, up to the point where they are nearly unstoppable, using technology that can close black holes, destroy clusters of solar systems, utilize antimatter, absorb supernovas and quasars, cyberform entire planets, terraform entire systems in less than a day, use faster-than-light travel, and create and roll out entire fleets of cruisers in the span of a few hours. They have equipped every branch with highly advanced weapons and assets. Military quests give out some of the best loot in the game, but are the most difficult quests in the game. They hold tensions with a few factions, but try to keep peace between them. The Military has very little knowledge of magic, and soldiers can rarely tell a stick from a magic wand. However, their lack of magical knowledge does not stop them from shooting apart magical beings. The Military is always the only thing standing in between extraterrestrial invaders and the conquest of the universe. The Military currently spans almost all of known space, and with the help of the Wise Titanians, they are spreading across the multiverse. After the Trans-Galactic War, the Military had re purposed and utilized captured Imperial assets. The Military headquarters was relocated to New Earth along with the Government. The Government The Government, officially known as the Trans-Galactic Government, is another very important faction, quite possibly the most important faction. Based on Earth (specifically The Capitol), the Government runs practically the entire globe (the Polish Faction, German Faction, and Soviet Faction still operate independently), and all galaxies under their control. As such, they run the entire Milky Way and beyond. They are a democracy headed by Mr. President (Although it is unclear whether or not he was elected, as he has remained in power for far longer than a normal presidential term, and seems to hold monarch like power). The Government is made up of 3 legislative branches, known as the Senate, House of Legislation, and Supreme Court. They handle trans-galactic relations, run and manage the affairs and laws of worlds, and assign City Guards and soldiers to enforce them. The Government also has The Superweapon in their arsenal, which is the most powerful in-game weapon. The Government took full control of Earth after the first Traitor Incursion, and kept control of Earth until the second Titanian Incursion, which caused them to relocate their headquarters to New Earth. Old York City State (Resistance) The Old York City State faction is a former terrorist group fighting for an independent Old York City from the Government. It is a loose, covert network of rebels with the shared goal of restoring their freedom from Government rule, despite their goal being ultimately impossible. The Old York City State has one central command structure, presumably disguised as an abandoned building or apartment, however, even its destruction will not harm the faction greatly because of their decentralized nature and elite network of spies. The Old York City State army is divided into four sections: regular resistance troops, who are fully fledged resistance members, equipped with body armor and supplies (Mostly undead tier due to the Blood Moon Event graveyard hidden within the original foundations of Older York), the civilian militia forces, who are undercover citizens who assassinate special powers embedded in other cities, and the refugees, who are tasked with aiding the escape of captured members from war camps. Public opinion of the rest of the Earth, Newer York, and the Solar System is against the Resistance, as many civilians have been reported to die in their attacks. Terran Security has proved more than a match for them, killing off all their members embedded in other cities, but regardless, they continue to appear all over the ground level of Newer York, where the original Older York was once located. The Old York City State, along with its anti-progressive and extremist ideas, were ultimately destroyed in the last years of the 3rd Millennium. Polish Faction The Polish Faction is a medium-sized, Earth-based faction ruled by Miesko III. They are mostly based in the Poland map. Poland managed to gain their own levels of advanced technology, but still lagged far behind, as they had only on accident sent one man to space on 28.9.XXXX on 4:03 PM EST, the first time they had managed to get a living person into space. They have heavy tensions with many factions, the most notable ones being the German and Soviet factions. Sometime after getting their first man into space, they gained permission from the Government to build two cities on the Moon in two small, open patches of unaltered surface between Government cities and Military bases. They still held no influence outside of Earth. For reasons unknown, they have tried many times unsuccessfully to capture the Holy Faction and wage war on the Military and Government, most notably when a ghost possessed Miesko III. Poland has recently used Millet bombers to mind control NPCs to join their armies. However, skull-based cybernetics and helmets render their bombers useless, and they began to deteriorate over time. They were destroyed during the first Traitor Incursion of Earth. German Faction The German Faction, led by Dolfi, is an Earth-based faction. They seem to still be living in Septemer 1939. The German Faction also gained advanced weaponry to fight the Polish and Soviet Faction. They have tried many times to take Poland, usually to come to a draw or to be stopped by the Soviets. Strangely, they have no tensions with the Military/Government, only with Poland and the Soviets. They have little to no influence outside of Earth. The German Faction was destroyed during the first Traitor Incursion of Earth. New German Faction The New German Faction also referred to as the New Kartoffel Faction is an Earth-based faction. They are led by Ferkel who is known for getting attacked by the Memetic's Union. They hold almost no influence outside of Earth. The New German Faction despises the German Faction. This faction is known for having the greatest beer. The New German Faction was destroyed during the first Traitor Incursion of Earth. Soviet Faction Also referred to as the Russian Faction, the Soviet Faction is an Earth-based faction. They are made up of an assortment of countries. They have heavy tensions with the German Factions, and always try to take Poland for themselves. They are led by Comrade Stalin, also referred to as Sta'lin the Red. Their level of technology is unknown, but it is assumed that they are equals to Germany and Poland. Recently, the Soviet Faction got a new ruler, only known as Vlad Poot, who declared war on Furcon. They hold little to no influence outside of Earth. They were destroyed during the first Traitor Incursion. Holy Faction The Holy Faction is a large faction based in the Heavens and on Earth. They carry a large influence on most of the Milky Way and beyond. The Holy Faction fights against supernatural entities, such as demons, that try to invade the universe. The Holy Faction has very good relations with the Military, and has received large amounts of tech from them. Led by God Himself in the Heavens and the priests down on Earth, the Holy Faction is one of the game's strongest and most essential factions. The Holy Faction does all they can to keep peace between all the game's factions. The Holy Faction survived the first Traitor Incursion, but was forced to relocate their Earth based-headquarters to another planet. Memetic's Union The Memetic's Union is a faction spread throughout the Milky Way. Holding slight influence over the Milky Way, the Union builds up most of their strength through memes. They were nearly destroyed by the Intergalactic Empire during the Trans Galactic War. However, they survived the destruction of their main command center, Kepler 420b, and rebuilt the Union on the planet Kepler 69b. They appear to lack advanced technology, using wildly absurd attacks involving memetics. Furcon Furcon is a Venus-based faction made up of furries. It is currently unknown why they based themselves on the barren rock which is Venus, although the Government presumes it was to escape persecution from other factions. They have a slight influence on the Solar System. They appear to have moderate military strength, using attack pods, starfighters, some medium cruisers, and mechs. They appear to lack size, an infantry, proper ranking systems, proper organization, and artillery. They were rumored to have been destroyed by Imperial forces during the Trans Galactic War. They were nearly destroyed again during the Robot Wars. It is unknown how they fared against Combine. They are currently functioning. They do not attempt to resist the Military's mining projects on Venus. For unknown reasons, they have a full data bank of the sperm of every species they have met (this could possibly be due to their erotic desires). That data bank was later copied and used by the Robot Empire to make mechanized clone soldiers. Many factions hate or have heavy tensions with Furcon. Soldiers don't seem to like them all that much, civilians tend to stay away from them, aliens mutter insults in their languages, Animal Control City Guards hate them, and some members of the Holy Faction find their ways...sinful. Blue Star Blue Star is a relatively new faction. They have a large influence over most of the Milky Way. They are technology oriented, and are always coming up with new improvements to their tech. They are allies of the Military, and have their own military force made up of clones and robots. They appear to have a very high level of technology. Many of their robots betrayed them and became evil, starting the Robot War. Blue Star was one of the leading factions fighting back the Combine Invasion. Like the Military, they also re purposed and utilized captured Imperial assets. They survived the first Traitor Incursion, but were forced off of Earth. The Mercenary Faction The Mercenary Faction is a faction made up of mercenaries and soldiers for hire, as their name says. They have no specific location, and are based in many areas across the main Solar System and scattered around the Milky Way. They hold a slight influence over the Milky Way. They have many able soldiers and land vehicles, and presumably even starfighters. However, they lack proper organization, cruisers, uniforms, tanks, bombers, a navy, a proper army/infantry, a proper starfighter corp, advanced military tech, and ranking systems. They are always willing to accept outcasts and expelled members of other factions. They are made up of humans, robots, and aliens. They have no true alignment, and do not serve anyone, willing to fight for whatever side pays the most, no matter what the views of said side are. However, some of them have been shown to have a preference for a side and have even attacked Blue Star. It is unknown what happened to them, but many presume that they were destroyed in the first Traitor Incursion. Steampunk Hierarchy The Steampunk Hierarchy is a faction made up of steampunk robots and engineers. They create steam-powered constructs, mostly large machines capable of mass destruction. They were quiet, not making any moves until recently, when they began opening portals and releasing demons onto the physical plains, showing that they had magical abilities. They tried implementing nanobots to infect people and control their minds. However, skull-based cybernetics and helmets rendered their nanobots useless. Many of their constructs and war robots were the target of quests. It is unknown how much influence they hold, although it is considered to be very small and only based around their main city on their homeworld. Their constructs were originally considered very dangerous, but were later shown to be inferior to the modern military tech of the major factions. However, they still posed a large danger to those without the proper armaments to fight back. Recently, it has been revealed that they were in league with the Traitorous Titanians and Imperial Remnants, and were being supplied with stolen modernized warships and aided by Titanian warlords. Intergalactic Empire The Intergalactic Empire was a large, highly advanced empire of aliens and robots with a ruling region spanning 17 galaxies. The full extent of their influence is unknown, although it is widely assumed that they ruled thousands of galaxies. Their armies were mostly robots and cyborgs, as well as their commanders. The Intergalactic Emperor himself was a being who gave up his biological existence for a digital one, becoming the most advanced AI in the universe. The Empire held massive amounts of power, being able to create and close black holes, had highly advanced forms of antimatter weaponry, and almost limitless forces. They cyberformed and mechanized many races, including humans they abducted, which became known as Cyberformed Terrans. They sought to conquer all the known universe. They enslaved and slaughtered countless races in their campaign. They were stopped by the Military and Blue Star, who destroyed the Emperor in The Star Palace. With the Emperor's death, the Empire was fractured. The remaining leaders started civil wars for the throne, and left the Milky Way and many galaxies that they captured. Later, during the Robot Wars, a few remnants even joined forces with the Military. Afterwards, many Imperial assets were used by the Military and Blue Star. There is great amounts of evidence that the Intergalactic Empire was in league with the Traitors before the Trans Galactic War. The Machine Empire Formed from robots that left Blue Star, the Machine Empire was an advanced faction that waged war on the Military and Blue Star. They were stopped by the Military and Blue Star, and agreed to stop attacking. They then settled back on Earth as an independent faction, within Blue Star lands. Later, they helped the Military and Blue Star fight against the Mad Titanians and Combine. They gradually became a part of Blue Star again. The Combine Hailing from the Life Half 3 universe, the Combine were an advanced alien race set on conquering the cosmos. They had conquered their incarnation of the universe, as in the Life Half 3 universe, the entire Military was only a regional, Earth based force, with no influence outside of the Solar System. They attacked our universe, but were stopped by the Military and Blue Star, failing to capture the Milky Way on numerous occasions. Eventually, the invading forces were destroyed. Combine was no more, only salvaged tech, wreckage, and corpses remained of them. However, the Combine Emperor survived, and rebuilt an attacking force. He tried for another attack, which was futile and effortlessly put down. Following this, he retreated back to Life Half 3 universe and was never seen again. The Mad Titanians Little is known about this faction. They were made up of Titanians who broke away from the Titanian Empire and built powerful Gauntlets. They were once with the Traitors, but then broke off from them and formed their own independent group. They went into hiding in deep, uncharted space and built up power. Then, they revealed themselves and tried to attack the Milky Way, but were erased from existence by Mr. President. White Star Not much is known about White Star. They are known to be enemies of Blue Star and the Military, and during the Combine Wars, they joined the Combine along with Quad Star and several other factions. It is said that in the White Star vs Blue Star questline, you can join White or Blue Star, but this is unconfirmed. The Mtn Dewsaders The Mtn Dewsaders are a faction created by the same person who created Blue Star. On first glance, the Mtn Dewsaders appear to be a soda sub-faction, but they are similar to both the Pepsi and Coke factions. They use mainly swords. Not much is known about them, but it is safe to say they are different. The Cosmic Faction The Cosmic Faction is a faction shrouded in mystery. Supposedly, this faction controls all the cosmic paradises, and they at in war with everyone that challenges the Milky Way. They are a powerful faction, but a passive one, and in the galactic chamber we hear the line ''"We don't want to interfere with other factions, but we defend the cosmos..." ''The Titanians tend to simply ignore/wave away any questions concerning this faction, but will sometimes mention them as allies. The Watcher's Cult The newest faction to be added but oldest lorewise, foretold to only reveal themselves on the Halloween Lighthouse event. Supposedly, this faction would cause a great global cascade boss rush, which will splinter reality and allowed the Man who Watches to shatter the tower of time, causing the entire world to be filled with high level monstrous creatures in all areas, causing great destruction until the event ended with the destruction of the Purple Ocean Lighthouse, and the watchers going back into hiding. They worship The Man Who Watches and wish for the elder ones to finally breach into our reality. Let it be noted that much of this information is unconfirmed, as the event never came to pass in the game. The faction is also never seen in the actual game, just mentioned in the lore. The Godless Crusaders Also know as a guild, this faction was once part of the Holy Faction, but some began to doubt. More and more people thought that God has left, so they separated in to this faction. This faction want to protect the creation without god. This faction was the first to fight Proxima Hell, and won, but after that, the last member woke up in a fight against the guardian that he killed, and being the last member, and he went to recreate this faction. The Titanian Empire The Old Titanian Empire was the single greatest 3rd Dimensional kingdom to ever exist, once uniting the entire multiverse under one banner, the only time multiversal peace was achieved. The Titanian Empire was the first multiversal empire to ever exist, formed by the Titanians, who were among the first species in the 3rd Dimension, and the only civilization from the 3rd Dimension to create Space Stone technology and utilize Space Stones. Their expeditions made it to the 5th Dimension, the 1st Dimension, and even to subspace. It was a benevolent, democratic government, and worked with the 5th Dimension to refine Cosmic Law. However, many historical records of the empire was lost, as the Titanian Empire fell into civil war and broke, and the Archives were attacked, destroying many historical records. Although the old empire no longer exists, it is survived by the Wise Titanians, who make up the New Titanian Empire. After the Titanian Empire broke, many smaller multiversal empires were founded, such as the Dominion. But they were all long gone by the time of the game's main events, either destroyed or assimilated. The Wise Titanians The Wise Titanians, or the New Titanian Empire, formed out of the Titanians on one side of the Great Titanian Civil War, who sought to restore peace to the cosmos. They wage a war against the Traitors, while saving as many as they can and enforcing Multiversal Security. They later worked with the Government, placing the True Timeline under their protection. They use Enforcers to make sure that Cosmic Law is obeyed. They rule in the same fashion as the Old Titanian Empire. The Traitorous Titanians The Traitors, or the Titan Regime, formed out of the Titanians who sought to rule the cosmos with an iron fist and broke the Old Titanian Empire. They lay waste to entire universes, committed a mass genocide of sentient subspace entities, and joined with other evil organizations in their cosmic conquest to destroy the Wise and rule the 3rd Dimension as gods. They rule in a dictatorship, headed by the evil Regime Overlord, who has an array of advisors beneath him. Order of the Scale Dracien created the Order of the Scale to hunt rogue dragons that left the naturally peaceful life of normal dragons and started killing. The Order of the Scale is a faction of trillions of dragons that are trained to kill rogue dragons. Dragon kings were made to command the order of the scale and have done so ever since. The current dragon king is Drakken. The most recently killed rogues are: Vanheim, Naragier, and Drazeren.Category:Factions Category:Lore